Eternal Dreams
by MoonyWeasley
Summary: Things might finally just go his way. This time. Maybe. Pacifica's finally on a date with him, finally, after those hard times he's had with Wendy. Nothing wrong could ever happen. The end of the world can't be near. It's time to have some fun for once and to enjoy life as it is. What's he's forgetting is that anthyding can hadplen in Gravity Falls. 'Trust no one'
1. Forget the harmful past

Hey! This is my Gravity Falls Fanfic for all who enjoy the show! If you think it's stupid then first of all, WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I cannot hide my disappointment. SHAME ON YOU. If you haven't watched it yet and want to, then GO ON GIRL. DON'T WATSE YOUR TIME JUST YET READING GRAVITY FALLS FANFICTION WHEN YOU COULD BE WATCHING THE SHOW AND WHEN OBVIOUSLY SOME GRAVITY FALLS FANFICTION CAN CONTAIN SPOILERS. GO GO GO WATCH IT. NOW. HAVE YOU DONE IT YET?! Good.

Well, I'll be writing chapters daily and if you have any more requests for chapters and/or other types of fanfiction or crossovers, please tell me down below! Hope you enjoy!

P.S. Dipper 's my bae and Mabel's my best friend..My bae is Dipper..*fades into shadows*

**CAUTION: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR OTHERS SINCE THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY A FLASHBACK OF AN EPISODE THAT OCCURED THROUGH SEASON 2**

* * *

"Ok Dipper, just be yourself. Yourself."

Dipper sighed. He grabbed his old photo of Wendy from his pin board and held it in front of his face. He was so careful and gentle with it, letting no one touch it but him, as he was just as gentle towards Wendy. He, unlike his sister Mabel, had tried to hide his crush on Wendy and didn't want to spill out any of the feelings he had bottled up inside him about her. He had tried so hard.

However, one fateful night, while trying to find who wrote the third journal with his sister Mabel, Soos, and Wendy, they had come across the Shapeshifter and were now running for their lives. They eventually found a giant water pipe, and Soos had trouble twisting the giant handle that would release the water. Dipper and Mabel turned back to look at the Shapeshifter, fear glowing in their eyes. A giant wave of water overtook the dark cave after their own terrifying encounter. When it finally resided, Dipper stood up with Mabel and Soos coughing out the water behind him. He grabbed Wendy's ax and began to search frantically for Wendy. He called out to Wendy and heard the echo that followed along with his voice in the gloomy and humid darkness, the air full of moisture and dew, surrounded only by fog and cobwebs, when he finally found Wendy, lying down still in the large space in the ground. "Wendy," was all he could mutter. He ran up to her and shook her shoulders. Her head fell limp to the side. That's when he couldn't take it any longer. That was when Dipper had told her of his crush on her. That was when he finally opened up his bottle of feelings and let it all pour out on Wendy, a glass cup broken beyond repair. Or so he thought. He held his head down, his tears pouring out of his fingers.

"Uh, Dipper?"

Dipper whirled around, surprised. There, right in front of him, stood Wendy, her left hand holding the third journal and her pale facial features perplexed and furrowed. Between them stood a half a second of awkwardness and silence. Why, anyone could've just jumped out and screamed," AWKWARD MOMENT!" at that point. Dipper turned back to the limp Wendy who lay at in front of his knees."Wait..then who is-?" Dipper couldn't find any words. They were all scrambled up in his brain at that point and he couldn't grab one in the tangled mess. All of a sudden, however, the Wendy that had laid limp in front of him, scrambled up, her limbs flexing wildly, and she-or he?It?- growled and had thrown herself at Wendy like a spider fighting its prey. Muffled yells of, "GIVE ME BACK THAT JOURNAL!" and "NEVER! IT BELONGS TO DIPPER!" was heard around the humongous dark cave. Dipper grabbed Wendy's ax he had tossed aside and ran up to the two of them fighting, both of them desperately holding on to the journal with a firm grip. Dipper became anxious, frantically trying to figure out who was the real Wendy.

To make things even more confusing, both of them anxiously yelled at Dipper saying, " HIT HER WITH THE AX!" "DON'T LISTEN TO HER, DIPPER!" "SHE'S THE SHAPESHIFTER!" He became even more desperate and was afraid he was going to hit the wrong one. "I-I don't know who's who! Give me a sign!" he stammered. The left Wendy beamed at Dipper and gave him a wink. The right zipped her lips and pretended to throw away a key. Familiar realization swept over Dipper's head, and he swung the ax at the left Wendy- or who now became the shapeshifter. Green goo oozed out of his chest, the Shapeshifter changed back to his original form, screeching a high-pitched scream. The large containers that had enclosed the Shapeshifter in the first place beeped and blinked while it shone a green light with white letters etched unto it that spelled "READY".

"Push him in!" cried Dipper.

Both he and Wendy pushed the Shapeshifter in with great force and just as he was about to escape, an unbreakable glass enclosed around him, leaving him stuck in the container. Perplexed, Dipper whirled around to see who had trapped the Shapeshifter. Behind a small window, he could see both Soos and Mabel doing a fist bump. He turned back around towards the Shapeshifter. Cold icicles began to spread around the container and glass, and the fog that had began to spray on the Shapeshifter became visible. The Shapeshifter now began shifting into more frightening and terrifying forms than the one before. He had even shifted into the man from the food container who had fooled Dipper,Wendy,Mabel,and Soos in the past that now stood behind them, the memory slowly fading from their brains as they had won their victory. He then shifted back to his original form and screeched as his body became frozen, the fog leaving him a dark shadow of his frozen statue. The sound that had activated the fog faded, as the inhabitant in the container now stood still in the lowering temperatures that only the inhabitant could feel. "Let's get out of here," Soos said calmly. The gang had been up and about ready to leave, when they heard a malicious laugh. They turned around, staring at the container, waiting to see what that source was. Then the Shapeshifter appeared, his distorted face and hands pressed against the glass. They all gasped.

"You think you're so clever, don't you Dipper? But you have no idea what you're up against, you will never find the author. If you keep digging, you will find a fate worse than you imagined," He slammed his hand against the glass. "and this will be the last form you will ever take!" he cried. The Shapeshifter formed into Dipper, yelling and screaming with his right arm and hand extended above him and his left hand and arm flexed just slightly above the shoulder. The Shapeshifter froze, again forever frozen as Dipper, his last form. The fog finally swallowed the Shapeshifter, and Dipper's own reflection became clear in the glass, his eyes wide. He heard Soos chuckle behind him and say,"Good luck sleeping tonight."

They had gotten out, and Dipper was traumatized not just by the Shapeshifter taking his own form, but also by his own foolish confession of his love to the Shapeshifter pretending to be Wendy and the real Wendy had actually heard him. He approached Wendy and asked her to pretend that never happened, and he turned away and bowed his head. Wendy put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Dude,dude. It's ok. I always kinda knew."

"Wait, you did?" Dipper turned back to face Wendy.

She chuckled, "Yeah man. You think that I can't hear that stuff you're constantly whispering under your breath?"

Dipper sighed. He put his palms to his face and leaned back and sat down on an old log.

"Listen, Dipper, I'm , like, super flattered, but I'm too old for you. I mean, you know that right?"

He faced Wendy and sighed once more. He held one hand to his face. "Mabel said confessing would make me feel better."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Anxious and scared. Kinda itchy." He scratched his arm.

Wendy chuckled once more. "Dude, don't be itchy man. Let me tell you something. This summer was super boring until you showed up. I had more fun with you than practically anybody else. And if you ever stop being my friend, I would,like, throw myself into the bottomless pit."

"So things won't be too awkward now?"

"I just wrestled myself, dude. That was awkward. If you can handle that monster, you can handle a little awkwardness."

Dipper smiled. "Friends?"

"Yeah dude! Friends!" Wendy shoved Dipper playfully off the log. They both laughed together.

Wendy held out her hand and Dipper took it. He sat back on the log and readjusted his hat. Wendy stood up and took her yellow helmet off her bicycle handle.

"Oh, and hey Dipper. See you for movie tomorrow. Your place this time, ok?" She tightened her bicycle helmet and swung her leg over the bicycle seat and began to pedal. She went off into the sunset, with Dipper looking straight at her, his heart despondent and the look of heartache was etched unto his face.

* * *

Dipper still held on to the picture. He exhaled, still holding on to the memory. That was the past, however, and it's time to enjoy the present. He held the picture to his forehead one last time, and began to think if he should have a journal of his summer romance fails like Mabel.


	2. An awkward, blushing night

_16-19-12-12-9, 23-10-20 1-19-12-21-9-11-19 4-9 4-16-15-5 8-3-24-24-12-19_

_10-9, 15 1-9-10'4 22-19 5-9 16-19-12-8-18-3-12 4-16-6-9-3-17-16-9-3-4 19-23-21-16 _

_21-16-23-8-4-19-6_

_22-3-4 22-19-1-23-6-19, 19-23-21-16 21-15-8-16-19-6 21-9-10-4-23-15-10-5 23 21-12-3-19_

_23 8-15-19-21-19, 21-9-10-10-19-21-4 4-16-19-11 22-25 4-16-19 5-4-23-6-4 9-18 19-23-21-16 _

_21-16-23-8- 4-19-6 23-10-20 25-9-3 11-15-17-16-4 23-5 1-19-12-12 18-15-10-20 4-16-19 _

_4-6-3-4-16 9-10-19 21-15-8-16-19-6 11-15-17-16-4 23-5 1-19-12-12 4-19-12-12 25-9-3 12-15-19-5_

_22-3-4 8-12-19-23-5-19 20-9-10'4 22-19-21-9-11-19 5-9 5-3-6-8-6-15-5-19-20 4-6-25 25-9-3-6 _

_22-19-5-4 4-9 21-15-8-16-19-6 23-12-12 4-16-19 6-19-5-4 _

_4-6-25 4-9 8-23-5-5 4-16-15-5 23-1-18-3-12 4-19-5-4_

* * *

"Dipper! Pacifica's here!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper, startled by his sister's loud yell, dropped the photo and frantically tried to pick it up in mid-air. He finally caught it and quickly put it under his bed, leaving a small gap on the pin-board where the picture used to be. "Coming!" he yelled back. He ran to a nearby mirror and readjusted his hat. No dust, no monster blood, no anything that could make things more awkward than it should be. Good. Just the familiar blue pine-tree.

He ran down the stairs, tripping at the last step, and feel face-first. The shock came up first, and then followed pain and agony that began spreading up his arms and legs like stinging fire. He had thought he heard a vaguely familiar laugh, but obviously that couldn't be possible. This was going to be a perfect day and he knew it.

"Ow…everything hurts.." he rubbed his cheeks.

He stepped forward, walking into the living room, only to find Mabel crisscrossed on the floor, her eyes glued to the TV, and Pacifica, sitting leisurely on the big, comfortable chair of Grunkle Stan, her eyes also glued to the TV screen.

"A-hem," Dipper coughed.

Pacifica broke away from the TV screen and greeted him with a smile. She was wearing a hot pink dress and a navy blue vest similar to Dipper's. She wore mascara, as usual, and was also wearing black flats with a nice pink ankle bracelet hugging her right leg. Dipper flushed furiously, the pain from the fall and the heat from his own awkward embarrassment mixing together to form an uncomfortable sort of feeling. He was pretty underdressed, as he was in his usual sleeveless navy blue vest and peach shirt, white with red and blue striped socks and black shoes, with his signature light blue pinetree hat.

"Hey Dipper," Pacifica whispered.

"Hey Pacifica," Dipper whispered back.

Mabel broke away from the TV screen and looked back and forth at the two lovebirds. Oh, she just couldn't believe it! In a way, she was happy for her brother because he had FINALLY found a girlfriend, but she also felt a bit of an uncomfortable feeling, knowing that it was Pacifica, even though they had developed a strange sort of friendship after the crazy Golf War fiasco.

"I'll be the bridesmaid!" Mabel said cheerfully.

Both Pacifica and Dipper blushed, first glaring at Mabel, then looking at each other. There was a sort of spark between them, a sort of strange love that began to sprout out of the soil and become a bud in a field full of strange monsters and creatures surrounding the area. Dipper recovered first, as he had been in way too many awkward situations and he always knew a way to escape.

"So…you ready?" Dipper asked Pacifica.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Pacifica replied, her face still red.

Pacifica got out of the chair and began to walk towards Dipper. She held out her hand, and Dipper took it. She smiled. Both she and Dipper walked out the door and closed it behind them, walking into the night.

Mabel jumped out from her seat on the floor and watched them walk out to the night. There was a sort of thing wrong with one of the tops of the pinetrees that surrounded the couple, as if it was perfectly equilateral. All of a sudden, there was a giant flash of gray that only remained for half a second, and everything suddenly became dark again with the bright white light of the moon outlining the bodies of Dipper and Pacifica, the strange top of the pinetree back to it's swaying, imperfect form. Eh, Mabel couldn't care less. Dipper usually took notice of this, and this was usually his job, not hers. Plus, she didn't want to ruin his perfect night with Pacifica just by running out the door and telling him what she saw. No, she'd rather stay indoors tonight. Once Pacifica and Dipper disappeared into the night, Mabel turned back into the living room, doing a small little dance and singing a small little jingle.

"Dipper and Pacifica sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.."

* * *

1-19-12-21-9-11-19 4-9 11-25 17-23-11-19.

15'11 8-6-19-4-4-25 11-3-21-16 13-10-9-1-10 18-9-6 11-25 10-23-11-19

4-15-21-13 4-9-21-13 17-9-19-5 4-16-19 21-12-9-21-13

14-9-15-10 4-16-19 17-23-11-19 22-19-18-9-6-19 15 13-10-9-21-13

12-19-4'5 8-12-23-25.


	3. A midnight's game

** .Guys. What. . WOW.**

* * *

**Thanks so much guys! I mean, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw I had more than 566 visitors in less than 4 DAYS! I just feel so blessed guys.. I mean I know I'm not the best fan fiction writer in the whole world, but to have people like you?! That's the biggest blessing I can ever receive! I feel so happy and I feel like you're all my friends, even though I may not know some of you! I hope and pray that you guys would enjoy my fan fiction, and to just know that so many people have already read it and have given me the best of compliments on my chapters makes me feel like the luckiest person on earth. Thanks so much for the support and encouragement and I promise I will try to update as quickly as I can and I will try to form the best ideas of all time for you guys. I promise to make longer chapters, and I promise to update them as soon as I finish them. Thank you guys so much and if you have any requests for any other chapters or types of fan fiction and/or crossovers, please just let me know down below! Thank you all so much! Love y'all!**

* * *

15'11 16-9-10-19-5-4-12-25 7-3-15-4-19

5-3-6-8-6-15-5-19-20 25-9-3'2-19 5-9-12-2-19-20 4-16-19 21-15-8-16-19-6

25-9-3'2-19 11-23-20-19 25-9-3-6 11-9-2-19

10-9-1 15-4'5 11-25 4-3-6-10

4-9 8-12-23-25

-•—•––

In the darkness, it was hard to even notice the grey and colorless flash. It had been quick, unpredictable, only half a billion nanoseconds long, that barely anyone could've noticed, not even Dipper or Pacifica.

Pacifica's hands were warm to the touch, and the gentle yet firm grip she had on Dipper's hand was reassuring. Dipper gave Pacifica's hand a small squeeze that made Pacifica's face look up at Dipper. Dipper smiled timidly, still walking farther away from the Mystery Shack and into the darkness that was the forest.

Why Dipper all of a sudden wasn't able to speak to Pacifica was a mystery in on itself. He had always had some kind of insult that had slipped out of his tongue whenever he met Pacifica, but now his tongue was playing, twirling and rolling around in his mouth, unable to form any insult or a word of conversation.

Pacifica especially had trouble speaking. She never was reluctant to insult someone's fashion sense, and usually she was the best at conversation starters. Today was different though. There were no insults that burned at the tip of her tongue and no words tickling the back of her throat.

—•

5-9-11-19-9-10-19'5

12-9-9-13-15-10-17

20-19-5-8-19-6-23-4-19

•—

Dipper and Pacifica went farther into the woods and farther until they had reached a small clearing Dipper had found while he had tried to become extremely manly just by lifting a branch. They both sat on the grass and leaned their backs against a nearby log, their eyes looking up at the innumerable amount of stars that had pierced themselves into the night sky. There were so many stars and they were all so close together that it was almost impossible to form a single constellation.

However, there was a small spot in the midnight sky that had a familiar constellation pierced into it. A very familiar one indeed.

Dipper finally broke the awkward silence that had grown between them. "Hey, Pacifica, look," he pointed at the constellation. "It's the Little Dipper."

"What? But they're just stars! Are you even rich enough to have stars named after you?"

"Oh no,no,no you have solid proof that I am not rich in any sort of way. "He stared at Pacifica's face, her blue eyes still looking up at the sky, her iris reflecting the stars and her pupil reflecting the constellation Dipper pointed out.

"Dipper's just my nickname, and I wouldn't have called myself "little". I'm more like big,strong Dipper." Dipper flexed his so-called muscles and showed them off. Pacifica looked at him and laughed while Dipper grinned.

"So..." Pacifica resumed looking at the night sky. "Are there any words that mean when stars come together to form a shape or a figure?"

"Well, actually there's a word similar to that, yeah," Dipper said. He looked up at the big night sky. "It's called a constellation."

"Well, Dipper, are there any constellations of me in the sky?"

Dipper scanned the night sky, trying to grab an unnamed constellation in the scrambled mess that was the stars of the night sky.

"That one," Dipper said. He pointed at a constellation nearby the Little Dipper that was shaped like an orchid. "That constellation is now called Pacifica. It's pretty beautiful, but it's hard to make it out since it's pretty much one of a kind."

Pacifica smiled. She began to trace the lines of Dipper's palm, where she could feel Dipper getting tense.

Pacifica stood up. "I'm sorry, I probably should go," she whispered. She turned around and was about to walk away when a hand held her right arm arm and pulled her back.

"No, please stay," Dipper said. " I guess I like it," he grinned shyly, heat rushing up to his cheeks. Dipper was grateful for the darkness surrounding them, hoping that Pacifica wouldn't notice his blushing. Pacifica blushed as well, and she too was grateful for the darkness. She sat back down and refused tracing Dipper's palm. She wanted to memorize the lines like a constellation, so she'd remember the comforting touch of Dipper's small palm that ever so fit her smaller hand. She wanted to memorize the lines of the palm that wouldn't recoil or go back in disgust or discomfort. She had never felt the palm of anybody's hand, the reassuring squeeze that meant that everything was going to be alright, nor had she ever felt the warmth of someone's love for her. She'd be able to correct the artist doing Dipper's sculpture in her room if she wanted to.

Having Dipper's palm lines memorized, she placed her hands on his shoulder blades, feeling the tough puncturing of bone against skin. She memorized every angle, swallowing all the details. Her left hand crept up to Dipper's right cheek, when Dipper suddenly froze. Startled, Pacifica slowly lowered her hand, the short feeling of touching Dipper's cheek slowly slipping away into the darkness of the forest.

Dipper caught her arm, however, and put Pacifica's hand back on his cheek. He did a sideways glance at Pacifica and smiled. Pacifica, relaxed and determined, brought up her right hand, touching Dipper's other cheek. Her hands came together to cup Dipper's face in her palms and she thrust herself forward.

She was kissing him. She was _kissing_ him. The realization of what was happening was incredulous and the feeling of her lips on his was incredible. Her lips were so soft, so passionate, yet so gentle. She tasted like chocolate fondue and the taste was so delicious, he just couldn't get enough. He wanted to hold this memory, grasp it and drill it into his brain to remain forever.

"Well,well,well, Pine Tree, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you and Llama here would kiss. KISS! Some things are quite unpredictable now aren't they? Now, don't get desperate kid, you're just joining the game."

Dipper pulled away from Pacifica, the taste of chocolate fondue still lingering on his bottom lip. Their surroundings were gray and colorless and only Pacifica and he had stood out in color. There was a blinding white flash of light, a boom, and silence.

-•

5-4-23-12-19-11-23-4-19.

4-16-19-6-19'5 10-9 19-5-21-23-8-19.

9-10-21-19 25-9-3'2-19 14-9-15-10-19-20 4-16-19 17-23-11-19,

25-9-3'6-19 15-10.

15'20 12-15-13-19 4-9 5-19-19 25-9-3 4-6-25 4-9 1-15-10.


	4. Shattered Apocalypse

**Hey y'all! I FINALLY UPDATED IT. I AM SO RELIEVED AND SO HAPPY THAT IT CAME OUT AS WELL AS I HOPED. You see, the rough draft was a bit... OH HEY LOOK A GNOME, I WONDER WHAT HE'S DOING. IM JUST GOING TO GO CHECK THAT OUT.. INTERESTING.**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the support you've given me! I know some of you have been anticipating for this moment as I could sort of see from the reviews I received from the third chapter, and I'm EXTREMELY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND THAT I LEFT YOU GUYS WITH A READING AND RE-READING THIS CHAPTER MAKES ME JUST- WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'LL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY.**

**WHAT AM I ABLE TO DO WITH MY LIFE NOW?! SO MUCH CONFUSION! THESE ARE LEGITIMATE QUESTIONS!**

6-3-12-19#9-10-19: 22-15-12-12 23-12-1-23-25-5 12-15-19-5.

16-19-6-19'5 25-9-3-6 5-3-6-8-6-15-5-19.

"20-19-5-4-6-9-25-15-10-17 4-16-23-4 12-23-8-4-9-8 1-23-5 23 21-15-10-21-16.

10-9-1 15 14-3-5-4 10-19-19-20 4-9 20-19-5-4-6-9-25 25-9-3-6

14-9-3-6-10-23-12."

-•

"Hey Pine Tree! How's about I be the priest for your little wedding eh?"

Dipper and Pacifica looked around and drank in their surroundings. They were still in the forest except that everything was grey and colorless, just like it had been before the blinding light and the boom. Everything had stopped in time too, Dipper noticed, as the trees weren't swaying in their usual imperfect form and posture.

Dipper looked up at Bill's face. Or head. Body? Honestly, sometimes it could be extremely confusing when you're talking to a yellow isosceles triangle that wears a straight black top hat, a bow tie, and always carries around a black cane wherever he goes. Why,he could've been a relative of Mr. Peanuts if he weren't a geometrical shape.

"What do you want this time Bill? Go ahead and make it quick," Dipper snapped, his determination masking his fear.

"Make it quick like when you ran and face-planted on the last step on the stairs, that's for sure. Am I right, Llama?"

Blood rushed up to Dipper's cheeks and engulfed them in the color red.

Pacifica scowled. "Like I would even care, you homicidal Dorito."

"Oh,ho,ho. Feisty, eh? Well, we'll take care of that later." Bill winked. Or blinked. Yet another mystery of Gravity Falls.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, you _know_ him?" Dipper stared at Pacifica, jerking his head in the direction of Bill.

"Yeah, well, not technically, but we have a stained-glass window of him in our manor. He always looked like a murderous Dorito to me, mind you," Pacifica replied, glaring at Bill.

"What did I tell ya, Pine Tree? I'm pretty famous everywhere I go. You should check your wallet sometime, kid. You'd be surprised." Bill brushed the tips of his fingers against his body and thrust them out in front of him, as if he were checking them. As if nothing in the whole universe could ever bother him.

"Bill, can't you just tell us what you want already?" Dipper half-shouted, impatience swelling in his soul.

"Why, if you must ask, I require another deal, is all," Bill replied nonchalantly, still checking his finger tips.

"No, after what you've done, I'm not accepting another deal."

"Look kid, I'm pretty desperate here. The author of the journals has returned and he's willing to try and defeat me."

"Well, he has every right to after what you've done!" Dipper yelled, the memory of Bill taking his body coming into focus.

"Oh kid, don't you see? He's going to reel in the apocalypse. I'm here to insure that the safety of Gravity Falls is in place. With him here, he breaks the balance of the whole universe and chaos reigns."

"Sounds a bit like someone I already know," Dipper uttered.

"Kid, you just don't get it, do you? When the apocalypse comes, I'm not going to be the one pulling the strings."

Dipper pondered this for a moment while his brain yelled nonsense and all sorts of chaotic answers:

"Bill's lying! He's lied before! You can't trust him!"

"Why would the author be involved in this? All the author's ever done is warn you about the dangers and super naturals of Gravity Falls! He wouldn't do this!"

"What does Bill want, anyway?"

"Go on already! Just accept and be up and done with it!"

"No stupid.."

Dipper shook his head and readjusted his hat.

"Give me a reason why I should believe you! All you've ever done is lie to me and trick me!"

"Aw, kid, would I _ever _lie to _you_?"

Cough. "Uh,yes." Cough.

"Move on kid, the past is in the past. I'm not going to be the puppeteer in this apocalypse. It's the author who will. Why, Six-Fingered hand even wrote in his journal to trust no one. You already knew _that _though, didn't you Pine Tree?" Bill outstretched his arm and poked Dipper in the back, causing Dipper to step forward just slightly.

"Why shouldn't that include you, then?"

"Kid, you're asking _way_ too many questions. I'm a being made from pure energy, not skin and bones. Plus, no puppet strings could ever hold me down. Might as well be the hero!" Bill twirled his cane around, his eye still staring at Dipper.

"My deal is quite fair, kiddo. All I need is your journal. It's not like you need it, anyway. You're already a smarty pants," Bill stated.

"No, I'll never give you the journal! Not even in a million years!" Dipper yelled, holding his navy blue vest closer and tighter to his chest. "You tried to steal it last time from Mabel!"

"Shooting Star never quite understood like you do, kid. She's not even important now, anyway. Look, all you've got to do is give me the journal and I'll keep everything and everyone in your precious dimension will be safe. Bill's honor." Bill tipped his hat and thrust out his cane in front of him.

Suddenly, fast images began to flash upon Bill's body. Dipper couldn't quite process all the images so quickly, but he had caught a couple.

One of them showed Pacifica, lying dead in front of the Mystery Shack, a red pool of blood growing and flooding beneath her body. Helpless. Alone.

Another showed Mabel and Dipper inside the Mystery Shack, Mabel lying limp in Dipper's trembling arms as he cradled her back and forth. Darkness surrounded them, and the only source of light came from a single candle that had toppled over and had begun to ignite a flame.

The last picture showed the whole town of Gravity Falls engulfed into flames with an innumerable amount of people lying dead in the streets, their blood mixing in with the ashes of burning buildings and of other corpses. There was no way to save anyone.

The fate of Gravity Falls weighed down on Dipper's small shoulders. Possibly even the fate of the whole universe. It's either selfishness or death.

"Fine," Dipper said.

"Dipper, no-"

"Pacifica, I'm not going to let this happen to you, Mabel, or to anyone in Gravity Falls. This is for your own good."

Dipper grabbed his journal from his vest and held it out in his left hand, while he outstretched his right hand.

Bill glided towards him and grabbed hold of the journal and Dipper's hand. Dipper felt the blue flames ignite and begin to lick his arms, the deal secured and tied together. Dipper didn't move, and neither did Bill.

Dipper, however, began to feel a burning sensation pierce every square millimeter of his skin, puncturing holes of agony and pain into every cell in his immune system. This wasn't the harmless blue fire that secured the deal; this was real fire and its was burning and puncturing every part of his soul, leaving his heart curling up and withering into ashes.

The journal burst into flames, the pages full of gremoblins, gnomes, and zombies and the other supernaturals of Gravity Falls curling up and blackening into ashes.

Dipper couldn't move. He couldn't move his arm. He howled in pain, his head shattering into a thousand broken glass pieces that turned into a puzzle. He was being pulled. His soul was being peeled off of his body.

Finally, the pain began to melt away into nothingness. Ever shattered piece, however, still remained in Dipper's head, and he was unable to fit the pieces together in order to solve the puzzle.

Dipper looked down at his- where were his legs? Where- oh. Oh,no,no,no,no this can't be happening _again._

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Kid, it's not funny how dumb you are. It's hysterical!"

The laugh rang through his ears, suddenly bringing the shattered pieces to life. However, just as the laugh began, it began to fade away into small echoes, and the pieces fell down and broke once more into a million other pieces. Dipper curled up in his own sorrow and winced in imaginable pain.

"Bill, t-this wasn't the deal-"

"Kid, you just don't listen, do you? When I destroyed your precious laptop, I desired to destroy your journal. Once you put the journal in my possession, I do _whatever_ I want with it. Not that you're not in my possession. I practically _own_ you now, kid."

"Bill, why-"

"Pine Tree, oh, Pine Tree. You just don't understand. You're either the trigger or the refuge to something big with all that knowledge you retained from that journal. Like I said, I have big plans coming and I don't want you getting in my way. The wheel is starting to turn, and I'm not going to let it run. More and more people are coming, and I'm not going to let them get in my way either. Your flaw, however, is that you don't listen, and this is just your consequence."

One last malicious laugh to wake you up. Rest assured, your eyesight has been cured.

—•

**My cliffhangers are so diabolical, it's sickening.**

**—•**

25-9-3'2-19 14-3-5-4 12-9-5-4 25-9-3-6 13-10-15-17-16-4

25-9-3-6 13-10-15-17-16-4 15-10 5-16-15-10-15-10-17

23-6-11-9-6.

-•

**Shoutout to BlackMalfoyLupin, who's been one of the greatest friends I could have ever have. Oh and thank you so much for scaring me with a puppet. Thanks so much! From this author, I give credit for the last code of the cipher.**

**Go check out her new Dipifica story: Liberty.**


	5. Aiming for the date(Filler Chapter)

**Hey dudes!**

**I greatly apologize for the long update! I can't believe you guys are still here!**

**I left you all with an evil cliffhanger, I know. It's usually Bill who would do this, not me.**

**Anyway, I figured that I have to update before the new episode because who knows what's going to happen in Alex's brain right?  
**

***jingle music***

"**Hello, and welcome to the Used To Be About History Channel! Today, we are entering Alex Hirsch's brain!"**

***Dance party with Soos, Stan, Bill, Waddles, Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Robbie, Tambry, Thompson, Nate, Lee, Tyler, and everyone else in Gravity Falls.***

"**That is all folks! Tune in next time for- OH NO, IS THAT A-"**

***static***

**Well, I'm never watching **_**that**_** again. *nervous laugh***

**Anyway, here ya go! The fifth chapter!**

* * *

Mabel still sat crisscrossed on the floor, her eyes still attached to the television screen. She wasn't conscious of anything or anyone surrounding her, since she was only focusing on Dream Boy High, starring Xlyer and Craz, her dream boys whom she had been able to interact with when she met the triangle guy. If only she could meet them one last time!

"One day, my dream boys, one day.." she whispered to the television screen.

Stan and Soos hadn't come back since the last time Mabel saw him. Where were they anyway? Maybe she should go check. After Dream Boy High, of course. She knew she wasn't going anywhere just yet.

Dipper and Pacifica still hadn't come back. Strange, they should've came back hours ago. Huh. Oh well. Can't interrupt love, now can she?

Mabel was still glued to the screen, her pupils growing huger and huger each time she replayed the movie. She wasn't ever going to let go. She didn't even notice the dawn rising from the horizon and above the canopy of trees. Who cares, though, right? She never did truly care. Come to think of it, she did care about two-NO, THREE THINGS ACTUALLY.

Mabel brought herself some Mabel juice and hugged Waddles closer to her chest. She poured out some for Waddles in a hot pink bowl that was labeled "Waddles" with the "a" popping out, and then she poured out some for herself in a plastic Pony Heist cup. Was she going to move from her position yet? No. Will she be bouncing off the walls? Probably. Did she care about anything else at the moment? No. Is she sure she loves her dream boys? YES, SHE'S PRETTY SURE.

If Dipper's having a date, then she's getting one too. Then again, after Dream Boy High. Again. But wait, isn't she already on a date? Yeah, she is. But she probably might never see them again. It's just a dream anyway. It might be one day, but one day is too loooongggggg.

"Sorry Xyler and Craz, but I'm going to find a date!"

She broke away from the TV screen, Xyler and Craz playing the drums and guitar, and brought out her grappling hook from her sweater. She aimed it at the door and was pulled along with it. There was a sound of breaking glass and wood.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" she yelled.

* * *

**I KNOW GUYS, I KNOW YOU PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW AND YOU PROBABLY WANT TO UNFOLLOW ME AND UNFAVORITE ME AND ALL THAT BUT HOLD YOUR THESTRALS AND YOUR PEGASI AND UNICORNS. THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER THAT I DECIDED TO DO UNTIL THE NEXT EPISODE. IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING AT LEAST. Not that I'm offending you, Nothing.**

***Nothing whimpering in the corner***

**Anyway, who probably wants to begin the "Help Mabel with Smile Dip and Dream Boy Foundation"? I'm sorry, I mean sometimes I think Mabel needs a hand sometimes when she's dealing with these types of things. Especially Smile Dip. Don't ever eat that at home, kids. It's the drug for little children. Even worse, actually.**


	6. Author's note SPOILERS FROM NEW EPISODE

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**CAUTION SPOILERS TO: NOT WHAT HE SEEMS**

**A/N:**

** .GUYS.**

**THIS IS MESSED UP HERE. **

**QUE PASO. I CAN'T. EVEN. STANLEY. IS REAL. REPEAT. STANLEY. STAN'S TWIN. THE ORIGINAL MYSTERY TWINS IS THE CODE AT THE END OF THE CREDITS. THE ORIGINAL MYSTERY TWINS. I CAN'T EVEN DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW. **

**THE THEORIES. IT'S CANON. IT'S ACTUAL, REAL CANON NOW. STANLEY'S THE AUTHOR. THE GREATEST MYSTERY THAT HAS BEEN REVOLVING THE WHOLE TOWN AND FANDOM OF GRAVITY FALLS HAS BEEN SOLVED AND REVEALED. STANLEY IS REAL, AND EVERYTHING NOW IS REAL. THE ORIGINAL MYSTERY TWINS ARE BACK. THIS IS STARTING TO GET EXTREMELY SERIOUS GUYS AND I AM STILL IN SHOCK. **

**THE WHOLE GRAVITY FALLS FANDOM IS GOING TO BLOW UP. BLOW UP I TELL YOU.**

**I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS AND THEN THIS ASKS A NEW QUESTION: WHAT PART DOES BILL HAVE WITH THIS? IS BILL GOING TO BE INVOLVED IN THIS IN THE NEXT EPISODE? HE EVEN SAID SO HIMSELF THAT A DARKNESS WAS APPROACHING. THE NORTHWEST MANOR NOIR ENDING BEFORE THE CREDITS CAN ALSO PROVIDE SOME EVIDENCE THAT BILL WILL BE A PART OF THIS AND THAT THE BILL CIPHER WHEEL WILL BE COMPLETED.**

**ALSO SOME NEWS: ALEX HAS ANSWERED A QUESTION THAT HE'D PROBABLY ONLY MAKE THREE(BUT HE SAID THAT'S TOO MANY) OR TWO SEASONS OF GRAVITY FALLS. GRAVITY FALLS WILL FALL. THE MYSTERIES AND SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED, AND WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT EPISODE. 'T. EVEN. GUYS.**

**Ok,ok. Whew. I'm still in shock. I'm still in definite shock. I'm ok though. Everything's. Ok*cough* NOT*cough*.**

**Anyway, I'll just like to use this opportunity to say thanks to everyone who's been supporting me and encouraging me throughout the comments. Your comments had made me laugh, smile, and fill me up with utmost joy and happiness. I'm talking to everyone reading this and who has stayed loyal throughout the whole story. I will name a couple and more people will be named in later chapters:**

**KittyCat151: You've been so nice and so sweet in the comments and I can't ever thank you enough. There's barely anyone in the world as kind as you, and I'm glad that I've been able to read your comments. Thanks so much for the encouragement from the last chapter, and yes, it's pretty sad that Mabel has her summer romance fails. She deserves better. **

***Go check out her story: The Mystery Band***

**Allenfairytail: I know you probably don't like this, but I think you deserve it. Thanks so much for encouraging me throughout the comments and thanks for helping me. Thanks so much, and I don't know how to thank you enough.**

***Go check out his story: Gravity Falls: The Zodiacs***

**AnonymouslyKnown0: Thanks for the encouragement you've given me! Thanks for expressing your opinion on Dipper's lack of street smarts( even though I lack them too) and thanks for making me laugh. I promise I will provide a better place for Nothing, and it won't be abused anymore. It will be included in later chapters, and it may pop up in different stories.**

**All these people deserve everything. God has blessed me with the best people. I also want to give thanks to YOU. Yes, you, you who are reading from your mobile device, computer, or electronic. You have read my chapters and you have favorited it, checked it out every once in a while, or even followed it or commented. Thanks so much and I promise there will be later chapters that will revolve around the new episode, and I'm glad to consider you all my friends.**

**Thanks so much and I promise a new chapter this week! I need to get over the shock from the new episode though!**


	7. Rushing and bleeding memories

**Hola! Konichiwa! Ni hao! Bonjour! **

**Hi.**

**Then there's the American greeting. OH WELL.**

'**Ello there people! How's your life? Good? Awesome! Bad? Well it can't be any worse than Gideon's!**

***Gideon in prison***

"**Why, hello MoonyWeasley. Have you come back for little ol' me?"**

**GOOD RIDDANCE! **

**HE'S THE OFFSPRING OF AN AMERICAN DOLORES UMBRIDGE, MY PASTA, LORD GOD HELP US ALL AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP THOSE WHO REQUIRE YOUR MERCY FROM HER! No, really, I think when it comes to abusers, cheaters, and dictators like Adolf Hitler, Maduro, Kim Jung Un, and Fifty Shades of Grey, I think we need to pray excessively( more than usual).**

**Anyway…**

**Here's the chapter most of you have been waiting for… the actual, real 6****th**** chapter.**

**No, the author's note did not count. It was just a reaction to the episode of Not What He Seems and THEORIES ARE FLYING MAN!**

**Anyway, I'll stop stalling all of you( WHAT?! STALLING? YOU DARE ACCUSE MOI OF STALLING? NEVER) and I recommend you begin reading. **

**BIPPER RETURNS 2.0! *DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN***

* * *

**4-16-19 8-15-19-21-19-5 9-18 4-16-19 8-3-24-24-12-19**

**18-9-6-11 4-16-19 9-10-12-25 1-23-25 4-9 5-23-2-19 4-16-19-11.**

* * *

Pacifica woke up and rubbed her eyes, the light of dawn shone brightly between her fingers and into her eyes. It was all just a dream. A terrible-wait. She looked at her right hand and saw writing etched on to her palm that said:

"THE DREAM IS REAL.

-BILL"

Below that was another inscription that said:

"LOOK WHAT I DID TO YOUR OTHER HAND."

She checked her other hand and words were etched into a drawing:

"HEY, LOOK A TURKEY."

The feathers of the turkey intertwined with her fingers and her thumb formed the head of the turkey. Enough with this kindergarten drawing stuff! Who's Bill? The homicidal Dorito? She remembered Dipper calling him Bill-

Wait a minute. Where _is_ Dipper?

She saw Dipper's eyes change to a yellowish type of glow for a second, but then they turned back. What had happened there? Had Bill taken over his body? No, he couldn't have. She's sure he couldn't have. No. She won't believe it.

She wouldn't.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this minor interruption, but I just have to say this quote:**

"**I could if I would, but I can't, so I shan't."**

* * *

She stood up and whirled her head around frantically. Where could Dipper be? He wouldn't leave her alone like that, would he? She's never been in the forest before and this was the first time she ever truly entered it! He couldn't have left her alone!

"DIPPER!" She called, her voice echoing through the tops of the pinetrees.

No one answered. Ok. Great. Just great. You go on a date with your new friend and he leaves you behind. Awesome.

_Alright, Pacifica. I guess you're on your own for this one. Just try, try, try to remember from where you came from._

She entered the forest, the trees blocking out any new sunlight trickling into the ground. She retraced her steps and walked along some familiar paths. Oh, who was she kidding? It was dark when she and Dipper left!

_Come on, Pacifica! You are a Northwest- no. I'm not some link in the world's worst chain. You are a Northwest, but you're not a Northwest, Northwest._

She sighed. It's time to face the facts. She was _lost._ For the first time in forever(**NO, NO, NO SALAD PLATES, NO OPENING GATES, NO ANNA, NO ELSA, NOT NOW, NOT YET)**, she was actually _lost._

_Great. Great, great, great, great, GREAT. _

She picked up a small stone and threw it as far and as hard as she could. Did Dipper do this for a bet? Does he really hate her? But he kissed her. He _kissed _her-

"OW! Whoever threw that rock will be arrested in the name of the U.S. government! We WILL find you!"

Yes! YES! She ran straight to where she heard the voice, her happiness rising with every step. Finally, some government officials! Finally, some civilians in the forest-

She came in contact with the ground and scratched her leg against a branch that reached out of the bark of an oak. Needles and fire began to blossom from out of the scratch, each petal releasing blood cells out of her skin.

_Ok, it's just a scratch. A scratch, is all. Nothing else. Nothing else. Just keep going and you'll find a bandage soon. Also, STOP THINKING SO MUCH, JUST GET ON WITH IT!_

* * *

**Ok, fine, I'll admit, some of my own comments of my own story are in the actual **_**story.**_** Yes, my own voice might mix in with the thoughts of the character and usually I will comment on what they're doing. You can't judge an author for doing it!**

* * *

She pushed herself up, her arms trembling as her chest swelled with shock. Her head felt like a puzzle, it's pieces mixed up and broken and as sharp as needles. She winced in pain as she stood up, her left leg limping behind her while she was still recovering from the shock. She continued to run with her left leg following behind her as the shock began to wear off as the pieces in her head pierced her brain and took it away. The pain from her head conquered the shock, and the pain that had blossomed before in her leg stretched out and reached her head. It was as if needles were piercing her every nerve, it was as if she was losing blood. She tried to solve the puzzle, but every mistake she made just led to more pain. She had to keep running. She couldn't be far. She had to before-

She gasped.

The Mystery Shack was _filled_ with government officials. Helicopters and cars surrounded the area and she saw Stan getting handcuffed and put into a car as an officer stole Mabel's popsicle and licking it as Mabel and Dipper got sent into another car as they drove away.

Pacifica screamed.

Government officials whirled around suddenly, searching for the source of the scream.

All Pacifica could do was run once they spotted her.

All she could do was cry and yell once they cornered her at the back of the Mystery Shack.

All she could see was darkness as fists began to punch her from every side and as her body began to scream and screech into petals of fire, as pain began to become her friend and as it finally blossomed into a flower.

She was lost in the pieces of her own mind. Alone in the darkness. The pain was gone.

All that had happened before came as a rush inside her head. A rush of broken memories. Quick. Gone. She couldn't describe her whole story.

She lay limp behind the Mystery Shack, a pool of blood flooding beneath her body.

* * *

**5-9-3-10-20 18-23-11-15-12-15-23-6?**

* * *

**Ok, I'm just about as done as you are. I am extremely sorry for this, but seriously, don't you feel like you want to scold the officer who took Mabel's popsicle and licked it? That was RUDE! Seriously, that guy is extremely mean, and I think that he should have some manners lesson.**

** I GIVE CREDIT TO ALEX HIRSCH FOR THE DELETED EPISODE SCENE! THE TURKEY THING IS NOT MY IDEA, IT IS ALL HIS AND I JUST HAD TO USE IT!**

**Oh and here's a follow-up on Mabel:**

**After she left with her grappling hook, apparently, that was when the moment the officials came. Dipper had to walk back to the Mystery Shack because of sheer confusion and saw the government officials as well. Just a little turn-out of how they met the officials, but I give all the credit to Alex Hirsch.**


	8. NOT ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!

"**Oh come on! An author's note AGAIN? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE?"**

**Okay, alright, calm down all of you peoples. Calm down. Here, I'll give you some Smile Dip..**

**Mabel: *Slaps out of hand* EVIL!**

**Okay then…Well..**

**First order of business: I have not updated NEITHER of my fanfictions. Why?**

**I am not exactly on writer's block, but I do have a LOT of work nowadays since summer is coming early for me in my school. I have a GIANT science project due Monday and to add a cherry on top of a sundae, I have to at least write a long, 4-paragraph, one full page or more, research paper. Let me hear you say "AWESOME!" NOT. It's almost disgusting. It's supposed to be about onions. ONIONS. WHAT IS SO FUN ABOUT ONIONS YOU SAY? WELL, THEY BURN YOUR EYES THAT'S WHAT.**

**I am pretty stressed most of the time, even at times when it doesn't seem like it. I always try to act positive and I always want to involve God in my life too. I am Christian, so if you are against Christianity, I suggest you can either stay here and deal with it or leave. Period.**

**I want to try and update ASAP, but sometimes it's just really hard to get everything through and to just type basically. I type as fast as the wind, but I take my words in my stories very seriously and I usually have to re-read the sentence and/or paragraph in order to make sure it flows well. **

**99.9% of me is always happy. That 0.01%...well, sometimes I feel depression. Yes, I do feel depression and even though I act optimistic, there's always that one part of me that undermines my self-esteem. I don't have a lot, let me tell you. I always put my friends, family, and others first and I'd do anything to please them, help them, and to save them. I'd even put my enemies before me because, well, they deserve a better shot in life. They're the ones who may act rude, but sometimes they just need a good friend. They might've been backstabbed and that's usually why they might be so cold. They're just really slow to trust. Even if their attitudes make them seem like the worst person in the world, they deserve better. **

**I consider none of you my enemies, but you're all my friends. To some people who are reading this, you are my friends in real life. Thanks so much for the support, and I know I've said it many times, I will never get over it. I love you all so much and the kindness you've all given me has almost made me cry. Let me let you in on a little somethin'. I don't have the ability to cry easily anymore. I used to when I was 10, but now it's hard to. I only cry now when I see a movie and I think of a relative that passed away, or if that relative were to pass away. I can't imagine life without my own younger sibling and I can't even imagine life without any of my friends. If I did, that percentage of depression would sky-rocket to a high percentage.**

**I'll update as soon as I can and as soon as I am able. I love you all so much for being loyal and patient and I am extremely, extremely, extremely x 1000000000 sorry for getting all your hopes up. I have now done two author's notes, and I realize that can be REALLY annoying. I wouldn't blame you guys, I mean, the same thing happened to me and a fanfiction when I just got really excited that the author updated and BAM. It was reality slapping me hard across the face saying, "YOU'VE JUST GOT FOOLED!" Yep. It hurt.**

**I love you all so much and I can't even explain my love for you all in words. I can try in another fanfiction in the poetry genre, but I can't even. Please just remain calm, and remain patient. **

**Also speaking of poetry, I have won a poetry contest in my school( because my mom told all my family members to vote for me, which wasn't quite that fair, but I got some compliments and votes from others who thought my poem was very well-written) and I am entering a few others in the area as well( I might post them as soon as these poetry contests are over). I also have to write a new fanfiction that TheCringingHorror is challenging me to do with an OC of her that I will make up with a fandom. Plus with these two fanfictions jumbled up in my own hands, I now have an increasing amount of work to do not just in school, but in writing. I can only blame myself for all this. It is not your fault because well, you're the readers, you've never really done anything wrong, so this is technically the fault of my humungous stress. I LOVEEEE YOU STRESS!**

**Stress: I love you too!**

**Ughh..I really ,really, really, dislike you Stress.**

**At least I have Nothing as my assistant! Isn't that right, Nothing?**

**Nothing: *squeaks***

**I've also got little Baimay( take a look at my Big Hero 6 fanfiction)! Say hello, Baimay!**

**Baimay: I am _Baymax_**

***Laughs* Oh Baimay, you're still a tiny, tiny robot.**

**P.S. There are 2-4 people who are going to die in my Eternal Dreams fanfiction. I've really got nothing for the Big Hero 6 one, since a lot of people know the mom and dad are going to die soon. It's no surprise honestly. But for the Eternal Dreams fanfiction, well, y'all better buckle up. Real tight.**

**I'll see you when I see you! Bai! Love you all~!**


	9. Just the beginning(FINALLLLYYYY)

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, THIS AUTHOR IS ACTUALLY UPDATINGGGGGGG!**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, SHE'LL ACTUALLY BE WRITINGGGGG!**

**THAT MEANS THERE'S MORE FEELS AND SADNESS, OH NO WHY MUST IT BE?**

**WELP, MAYBE IT'S PROBABLY HAPPYYYY**

**YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND READDDDDD**

**'****Ello there everyone! **

**I am finally taking time to update ****_every, single, one_**** of my fanfictions, no matter how long it takes. **

**I know, I haven't updated in a long time, but I thank you ALL who favorited and followed this story for being patient! Could I thank you all enough? Ehhh…. I can't, I really can't, I mean seriously, you're all THE BEST.**

**You probably might all really hate me though because of in later chapters, so right now I'd like for you all to just remember I warned you guys that 3 people will be dying in this fan fiction, and I'm just not going to say who( THAS RIGHT, I'M LOOKIN' RIGHT AT CHU ANONYMOUSLYKNOWN0!). No pressure though. No pressure…..**

**Anyways, I don't know why you guys keep accusing me of stalling, but here it IS! FINALLY! GRACIAS! DENADA! LOS AMO A TODOS( Thank you, you're welcome, I love you all)!**

**P.S. NO CIPHER FOR THIS ONE! SORRY!**

* * *

**Before Pacifica's, say little, *cough cough* "incident".**

* * *

The sun began to rise out of the horizon, outlining the dark silhouettes of the pine trees and bringing the shadows starting to grow behind them into life. The blue of the sky began to cover the night, as if it were just a spare bed sheet, and soon enveloped itself into the whole atmosphere of Gravity Falls.

The birds suddenly began to screech and yell into the sky in an attempt to sing, but failed miserably. The deer ran around abandoned land mines that many people weren't sure were still active or not, but obviously didn't want to test them out. The squirrels attacked each other, their thin bodies colliding into one another, their ravenous stomachs growling viciously as they fought for one single nut that fell from a strange, exotic tree that was inflicted with remains of acid rain.

Yep, everything was pretty much the same in this mysterious town.

Dipper suddenly woke and jumped up to the sun shining brightly in his brown eyes, the irritating mosquitos beginning to bite and tear at his healing cuts, causing them to erupt fresh blood anew.

Dipper groaned and sat up, grabbing his hat that remained on the ground next to him, and to none of his surprise, it was providing shelter for fire ants that would and could burn your whole body if you weren't careful enough not to provoke them. Dipper quickly and anxiously brushed them off his hat and readjusted it. He looked up to the horizon and shielded his face from the light.

What was he doing here?

Dipper looked down to his knees and wasn't surprised to see a few cuts and bruises that somehow seemed to have developed during the night, the scabs also peeling off, as well as spouting out fresh red blood.

With the blood erupting, memories of the night erupted as well…..

It was grey…

Bill.

Flashes.

Dipper screamed as imaginary needles began piercing every part of his skull, seeming to crush every cell and nerve in the brain. Pain suddenly tightened every vein, leaving blood cells to suffocate with sudden lack of oxygen that the shock of the pain suddenly developed rapidly in Dipper's lungs and heart, leaving him struggling to breathe. Each flash that passed by his brain gave him even more pain and each measly cough took so much effort, and the pain was just breaking into so many shards, he couldn't be able to fix them, he wouldn't-

_"__So, Pine Tree, how was that first adrenaline rush for ya?"_

Dipper held his head in his palms, every scream that started to develop in his throat fading into an inaudible sliver of syllables, nouns, verbs, and adjectives.

_"__Awh, kid, don't thank me yet. The next time it's sure to be waayy more fun!"_

Dipper tugged at words that couldn't seem to rip off or untangle from his throat and only managed to unravel an inaudible whisper, "What's.. your..deal..man?"

**"****My deal, **_Pinetree? Oh, oh no, Pine Tree, this was _your _deal."_

Dipper groaned as the needles came out, leaving what was left behind of his skull and quite possibly his own sanity and his compusure. All he wanted was to go to sleep…

So he did.

Bill snapped his fingers to the stirring Pacifica and made her go back to sleep. Sure, he wasn't _actually_ able to make people go to sleep so easily as that is something only mortals can control themselves in their own time and also because it's just a mortal necessity, but at least he was limited enough power to be able to control sleep when he wanted to.

Bill then snapped his fingers again and out appeared strings on his fingers that were all tied up to Dipper's limp arms. Dipper's head fell down to his chest, kneeling on the ground, his entire expression looking defeated.

Bill supposedly grinned as another Bill zoomed out and took a look at every flaw that was inflicted on the puppet. Bill crossed his arms and tsked at every cut and bruise. Immediately, he snapped his fingers and every cut, bruise, and mosquito bite disappeared in an instant, leaving no raw, healing skin behind. Bill smirked as he tipped Dipper's head up, his face close to his, his hair ruffled under his hat and a smirk so triumphant and devious on Bill's face that of course any person would snap back and slap the smirk right off his face into the pits of hell where it belonged.

"Oh, Pine Tree, you are so _naive, " _Bill whispered maliciously.

Bill took back his hand and left Dipper's head to drop back into his sweating chest, his breaths coming out slowly. Out appeared light sticks in Bill's hand, guiding the other Bill around the forest, though obviously Bill knew the forest in and out, north, east, west, south, and all around, and even knew that he himself owned every tree, rock, blade of grass, creature, and human that ever trespassed into his way in this blasted town. Everything was so _downhill_.

The other Bill that appeared disappeared as Bill carried Dipper around in the strings in the remaining passages to the Mystery Shack. Once they arrived, Bill (again supposedly) grinned and threw Dipper through the roof in a wide hole he blasted before and rubbed his hands together and laughed in pure joy at his work. His work was never done.

Oh no.

* * *

_It was just the beginning._

* * *

**THERE YA GUYS HAVE IT! I KNOW IT WAS PROBABLY SUPER SHORT, BUT DON'T CHA WORRY YOUR PURTY LITTLE HEADS OFF! I'll have another chapter done soon!**

**Anyways, FINALLY, RIGHT?! UGH, THAT WAS THE LONGEST HIATUS EVER. IT FELT WORSE FOR ME THAN SHERLOCK. I am so sorry to put you all through this! I hope you all can forgive me! I love you all for being SO patient and not leaving and just waiting all this time! I could have never asked for more and I just have to honestly consider myself blessed to have you all.**

**I have summer camp, maybe starting tomorrow, but if I don't totally go insane and keep playing Minecraft for a few several hours, then I'll begin to write another chapter, and I hope that I'll be able to see you in my next update( WHICH I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE WILL BE SOON BECAUSE IT HAS TO BE BEFORE THE NEW EPISODE)!**


	10. So Folks

**I am quite literally the worst fanfiction author ever.**

**_"_****_I'll have another chapter done soon,"_****she says.**

***Sighs* I guess this was pretty obvious, huh?**

**Hey guys! It's MoonyWeasley. I know, I know, it's been a long time, but a lot has happened this past year. A family member passed away recently and now things are just becoming all the more stressing in school. **

**I've used anxiety as an excuse for all these months, and I am so sorry I've tried making promises that ended up being broken and I'm sorry for having to make you guys be patient for so long.**

**That being said, I'm sorry to even say this: I will not continue writing this fanfiction.**

**Are you alright? Are you calm? Are you anxious or in any ways startled? Don't worry, I kind of am too.**

**Just hear me out first. Please.**

**I've lost the spark I've first had when I began writing them. I don't know what to do with these characters that I've pulled from shows and movies I like, and I just don't know how to bring life into them again. I don't know how to make them behave in a situation in a way that feels canon, and I don't know how to properly control them to do what I want. I've lost ideas and this fic has just been adding on to the stress I feel( don't know why). Writing has begun to feel like a ****_task_****. I don't want to write something that has no heart to it. I don't****_ just_**** want to write for the reader's enjoyment; I also want to write because it's a hobby and it's something I love doing. If I were to begin another chapter, I'd feel like it'd be bland and heartless. It would look like a boring business report rather than an honest attempt at an adventurous story with happiness, joy, and everything that makes life special and worth living. I don't want to make you guys wait for something that has no chance of coming. Not when it's written by an incompetent author like me.**

**Looking back, I have made a number of grammatical mistakes and have added many unnecessary details. I've cringed and I've laughed at these mistakes, but really, I feel more joyful than I was when I found this community and when I began to write. I can't believe that my stories, out of all the stories that are in this wonderful community, got a chance to be read and enjoyed by you guys. I hold all those comments dear in my heart, and I'll forever remember them.**

**I have been read by people all over the world, and that's what truly surprises me about this beautiful website; you can discuss with people of other nationalities and races, and you can even become friends and writing partners. I've received so many views, and honestly, I couldn't be more thankful of you guys than I am today. I don't care if it was just a glance that got counted as a view, because I'm happy that you at least took a moment of your time to briefly look at this story. **

**I call this an achievement I couldn't have done without you all, and I hope one day I'll be able to write a story that will satisfy all your desires.**

**I'm glad to have been a part of this wonderful place.**

**To all my friends I've made through this fanfiction: Thank you so much for being there for me. Thank you for telling me such positive things and thank you for assuring me that I'm actually worth something in this world along with God. That I actually have a bit of talent. That I'm able to bring suspense and foreshadowing. That there are people out there who love what I do that I'd do anything to give them what I love too. Thank you for being understanding whenever I had a terrible excuse of an author's note, and I can't ****_ever_**** repay what this place and you guys have done just to make me happy. I'm not saying that I won't ever write anymore; you'll find me again in another website. I'll keep creating stories and I'll try to create fanfictions that'll make you happy. Thank you for being the friends I never thought I'd be able to find. ****_Thank you. _****God bless you all.**

**To my best friend KittyCat151: Ironically, I feel heartbroken having to tell you all this. I wish any of this wasn't true and I wish these words were that of a true fanfiction. I know you were looking towards the next chapter. I didn't want to write something that had no spark and/or was heartless. I love being your best friend, and I love that I found you. You've been there for me when I was hurt and stressed and you always listened. That is unlike anyone I've ever met ****_in my life_****. I'm happy that I got to make you happy with my terrible chapters. I'm happy that I became your friend. I feel extremely honored to even be called something as amazing as an inspiration. If anything, ****_you _****are ****_my_**** inspiration and I hope you keep writing too. I hope you keep the spark that makes you the kind person you are, and I'm sorry I wasn't a good author. I'm sorry I wasn't able to continue. I am desperately fighting against myself to prove to you that none of this is true, but it tears me apart having to say it is. I will ****_never _****forget you, and I'll still be here to read your marvelous and heartfelt stories and I'll still comment on them no matter what! If you still ever need me, I'll be there in half a second! Don't you dare think I'll stop writing stories(it's just not this one)! I'll keep writing stories, maybe some here and in another website, if it at least means that I'll be able to be with my bestie! I've told you before and I'll tell you again: ****_You are a blessing._**** No one has been able to make me as happy as I've been whenever you're around(not even my friends). You are kind and you have the heart that a true writer should have. You shine through all the negative things in life, and you are strong. You are everything I aspire to be, and your words always make me smile in tough times because I know you put a lot of heart into everything you say and do. It's evident, and please, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. **

**If you ever need help on a story or anything, I'll be right here. ****J**

**AnonymouslyKnown0: Thanks for reading my stories and for making me laugh ****J****. Just because I'm probably not going to be able to continue this story, so I'm just going to to say who dies real quick. Take a seat if you must and grab a cup of tea. You good, now? Alright, then *sighs*. It was supposed to be Dipper and Stan. Mabel got in a coma( from Bill? I think? I don't know what past-self was thinking really), and Dipper sacrificed himself. The fic was going to end in a semi-happy note with Mabel and Pacifica straightening their life out in the end, but now I don't even know how ****_that _****was ever going to happen in the first place XD. If anything, the ending is pretty cliché. I know, it's terrible. I'm glad you enjoyed my fic, however.**

**Allenfairytail: Thank you for being there from the beginning and thank you for being a good friend ****J****. I really owe you for being the first person that stuck with me in this whole thing.**

**And to everyone, thank you for everything you've done! I love all of you!**

**P.S. I'll keep writing stories, just not this one.**

**~MoonyWeasley **


End file.
